Our First
by auronstar1903
Summary: Peple like Zidane would consider him the Tin Man. But he obviously had a heart just the right size to share with a special black mage. Steiner/Vivi. Also Zidane/Garnet. More couples later too.
1. Chapter 1

**Our First**

_**Just a heads up, I haven't played through all of Final Fantasy IX yet, so sorry if some things are off. On Disc 2 right now. Once I play more, I'll update chapters if i need to. Another thing: I'm gonna make Vivi a bit older than he really is. Cause in MY defense, I can see this pairing. I try to make ANYTHING work...enough out of me, usual guy/guy pairing. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

Zidane had been announced the winner of the hunt. Not that Vivi cared about winning, really. No he still had a lot on his mind, mostly the events from Dali. Though being kidnapped in general was scary, finding himself in a factory of other...beings like him was scarier. They looked so alike, and the fact that he couldn't recall the first part of his life didn't make it easier.

As the thief went to recieve his prize, the black mage found himself walking away from the crowd, still deep in thought. Luckily, Zidane would probably boast to Dagger about winning, and almost everyone feared or hated the sight of the mage, which made privacy a bit easier.

...and yet the lonliness still hit home hard. 'Who do I really have?' he thought to himself as he reched a pond. 'Am I even capable of feelings?'

That became apparent seconds later as the fist of may tears fell...

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Being in crowds such as this reminded Steiner what he heated most about boisterous people. Of course that amateur actor/thief being the noisiest, since he won this little "hunt" wasn't helping. If he was to be honest, the knight hated the very sight, smell...well ANYTHING and EVERYTHING about the monkey-teen known as Zidane.

At least his companion, Master Vivi was more than bearable. Steiner truly respected everything about the younger shy black mage. For someone as innocent as Vivi, he packed a lot of power. And though he wasn't truly into sports as this, he was secretly rooting for Vivi to win. Speaking of...

The knight began to look for him, hoping to at least congradulate him for his feat, including taking down two Muus at once with a powerful Thunder spell.

Yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Though he hated Zidane's guts, he respected him to at least keep an eye on Princess Garnet...though he wouldn't be longer than ten to fifteen minutes, because dear Gaia, if he ever so layed his tail on the princess...well, Queen Brahne would be pleased with a beheaded kidnapper, per say. And with that he began his trek for the mage.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was another five minutes before Steiner finally found Vivi near one of the many local Lindblum ponds. He assumed the mage would be congradulating the thief as well, but perhaps he took loss harder than he expected.

He was about to consider the thought of leaving him to his thoughts, but that idea left his thoughts as soon as Vivi's sobs became more noticable...to him at least. The knight hated the fact how people judged Vivi too early without even getting to know him.

At the sound of clinking metal, Vivi quickly attempted to wipe his eyes of any tears, trying to clear his throat as well. "M-m-Mr. Steiner," he quickly stuttered. "I-i-I'm sorry I wandered off. Were we about to leave?" the mage pulled his hat down a bit to cover his dark face.

"Unfortunately, not for some time, I believe," Steiner stated. "That ...'Zidane' idiot will bound to show off his winning to the townspeople as well." Even figuring he wasn't the "shrink" kind of person, he layed a metal-covered hand onto the younger member in a comfort attempt. "...if it helps, loss isn't so terrible. You gain knowledge and experience from every battle."

Unknown even to himself, Vivi burst, sobbing as he began to collapse to his knees. Fortunately, the knight was in arms-reach, catching him. And though he wasn't an embracing person either, he was surprised to find the mage seemed a little more comforted.

He slowly rubbed his hand on the other's back. "Perhaps worse? ...I'm sorry, i should-"

"I-i-i'ts...n-n-not you..." Vivi croaked in between tears. "or the contest. It's just...why does everyone hate me? What have i done? Why can't I be hum-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" the knight pushed him back a bit to look at his tear-stricken face, yellow eyes wide from fear. "They only fear those horrid black mages. But YOU-" he pulled his pointed hat up to see his innocent face, "-well until they spend the time that we have with you, no one will EVER understand. You understand feelings, power, and everything in between. So whether you're human or not does not decipher who you are..."

Yellow eyes gazed at brown as Vivi sniffed the last of the tears. Not even Zidane made him feel happy let alone better abut himself. Perhaps people like Steiner made him feel (yeah, feel) just a bit more human, even if he wasn't. And maybe, just maybe, he could be a friend, if not, more...

At that moment, Steiner had come to a realization, that for once in his strict life, he hadn't been close to anyone. Not the Queen, not Garnet, not Beatrix (because lord forbid, that woman was just...unbearable to be around). And for once, he enjoyed the feeling. If he didn't know any better it was almost like...

As worn-leathered gloves were suddenly grasped by metal gloves gently, Vivi was so lost in the feeling. Mr. Steiner was everything that made his world, as of recently at least. And as another metal glove gently cupped his black cheek, he just...he just...

When lips met, both parties felt warmth. Joy...EVERYTHING!

As they broke apart, a noticable red hue appeared on both faces. The black mage made an attempt to hide his face with his hat once more, but the knight stopped him, tilting his chin up to gaze into the yellow orbs once more.

"I...I um," Vivi couldn't help but still stutter, blush still as red as a rose. "I'm sorry if I-"

He was interrupted by anther peck on the lips. When Steiner resurfaced from the second kiss, he rubbed the other's cheek with his gloved thumb. "No apologies," he whispered. "For any consulation, Master Vivi, we can talk later. But promise me you'll heed my words." Vivi could only nod. With that, Steiner let go gently. "Until then, its safe to say we should join the others." Vivi nodded again, but as they began to walk back to the town, Vivi found the courage to hug Steiner again.

The knight could only smile, as he held him once more.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"Sorry Zidane," Dagger whisperedplacing a daisy into his hand. "I won't be long. I just have some unfinished business with my mother." She knew he couldn't hear, but it was the only way she could get away with going back to Alexandria.

Steiner was very hesitant about Garnet's idea of tampering the festival feast with sleeping weed. Of course, he had no clue until it was done, though she was kind to warn him of the food (technically, he just didn't trust the food, for good reason, too). But now he was hurt because at the unavoidable choice of assisting the princess back home, he couldn't talk, let alone explain, to Vivi, of anything that happened earlier. The only thing that could suffice for now was that he could at least sort his feelings for the fragile, yet perfect...person. Someone that no one else could see. Because this was the first time in his life he ever felt like this.

During the small moment that Dagger's back was turned, the knight used this oppurtunity to cradle the sleeping mage's face. "...This is NOT goodbye." he whispered in a determined voice, which began to croak. "I hope you'll understand. Until again..." with that, he slipped a note of his own writing into Vivi's hat, knowing that was his potion storage.

"Are you ready?" Garnet called to him. With that, he straightened his armor. At an attempt to mask his sorrow, he walked over. "Of course. Shall we embark, Princess?" at her nod, they headed for the entrance.

"_Until again_..." he thought, recalling his words.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Vivi looked around as Zidane paced as well, trying to figure what their next motive would be. With Zidane's friend Freya readying to accompany them, she would be as good any to make their party better.

Not seeing Steiner there made the mage nearly hyperventilate. As he grabbed the edges of his hat to hide the oncoming tears, a piece of paper fell int his palm. Grasping it, he gasped, as the note came from none other:

_Master Vivi,_

_ Please pardon my leave, and forgive me for this action, but the Princess has some business to attend to with Queen Brahne. The other black mage activity brings question to her, and for fear that something is to happen, I must accompany her for her safety. Please do not be angry with me, or the princess for that matter. Keep my words with you, if you can._

_ As i said before, this is NOT goodbye. Stay alive for me._

STEINER

Vivi sniffed as he finished the letter. the knight really cared for him. Maybe he would have something...someone to fight for.

"Hey Vivi, ya ready?" Zidane called out. "That blubbering knight can't slow us down now."

The mage winced at the insult, but thought about what the brave knight would think. It'd only matter what HE thought. Besides, he didn't hate Zidane, just hated the actor's hate for the knight. Swallowing his words. he nodded. "Yeah, Zidane, I'm ready." As he waddled over, he felt for the pocket holding the note.

_Stay alive for me, Mr. Steiner...PLEASE._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Yeah, some of yu might not see this pairing as good, but I just might make it work. Hopefully, I'm staying in character. Stay tuned, and review**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Love NoteMisunderstand

_**Okay, sorry for skipping pretty much all of disc two in this chapter, but i found this scene interesting...funny, game-wise, but in here, I can make it emotional, so I might change these parts up a bit. **_

**Chapter 2: Part 1: First Love Letter**

Vivi didn't know what to feel of Queen Brahne's death. He did feel terrible that Dagger lost basically the closest thing she could consider a mother, at all. But in the end, Brahne's greed for power led to her downfall.

Back to the matter at hand, it wouldn't be long before Dagger would be made queen. Of course, Steiner and Beatrix (suprisingly, that woman had come a long way after coming to her senses of the former queen's actions) had been by her side since the destruction of Alexandria, making sure she was safe from harm at all costs.

The black mage didn't know what to think of Steiner with Beatrix. Or at least he didn't WANT to think about it. Ever since the kiss back in Burmecia and their recent reunion in Alexandria, the pair hadn't been able to talk of their feelings. And as the past few days flew by, Vivi could only think of the knight. He had heard of (and seen through the action of others) on what falling for someone was like. And for once in his short-timed life, he was experiencing it. He wondered how the others would react if the group found out about...well, whatever it was. Would Zidane and Eiko laugh? Would Freya and Amarant just stand stand quietly? Would Dagger smile and attempt to put on an approving act?

Vivi was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was at the fountain...until he rammed right into it. "oooowww..." he winced, rubbing his head, not even realizing he fell on his butt. He looked around for a moment before recollecting his staff to his left...

...but not before noticing the envelope to his right. Figuring someone dropped it, he was ready to look for the person probably looking for the letter, but just as soon as the thought crossed his mind-

"YOU IMBECILES! YOU"RE TO PATROL THE KINGDOM AT ALL COSTS!" he heard a loud voice boast-

...STEINER!

Vivi was overwhelmed to hear the knight's voice, the clinking of his metal armour, and everything in between. As he attempted to scramble to his feet, he tripped again, causing the letter to fall out. After anothr minute, curiosity finally won the best of him as he opened the letter:

"_When the night sky wears the moon as its pendant, I shall await you at the dock_."

As he re-read the letter, he came to wonder if the knight wrote it himself. Perhaps the knight DID want something more. Without wasting another second, he found his feet once more. 'I gotta give him something back. It's the least I could do...but what?' He figured Zidane wouldn't be the right person to ask, recalling the nature of the womanizer, Amarant...well..reason explained. Eiko was still younger than him. Dagger was preoccupied. Quina...Gaia knew what went through ITS mind besides food! The only other person was the one who probably knew more than anyone else, courting-wise. And with that he set out to find none other than Freya.

FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX

Steiner had wondered how the princess and Beatrix were holding up. But more importantly, he wondered of what had become of Vivi. Zidane and his group had returned to comfort Garnet, but he had never found the time to speak to the black mage,for he had been protecting the princess non-stop. They originally had reunited again in Alexandria days before, but that had only been for a brief few moments.

Finally finding some peaceful minutes after enforcing more knights to patrol the kingdom, he found his mind wandering to the letter he found by the fountain earlier today. Recalling the message to await by the dock, the handwriting, let alone the message itself, made him presume it had been from Beatrix.

That had become some issue in his head. It was as if everyone in Alexandria expected both of the queen's knights to end up together. But even before Vivi came along, he could still never see himself with the female knight. And throughout the past few days, he finally came to realize that what he felt for the black mage WAS love. Because nothing else (well, besides fulfilling his duties to protect Garnet, of course) made him actually feel happy inside. And now he wondered what he could do for his now proclaimed love while gently breaking it to Beatrix.

And in this case, he only had a few hours to think of something...

FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX

**Part 2: First Misunderstanding**

The knight had been awaiting at the dock for some time now. It had been short past 9 p.m., assuming that was what the letter meant. He still had thoughts plagiarizing his mind, hoping that breaking bad news to Beatrix would be easy. Meanwhile, the letter had at least given him the idea to write a letter of his own to Vivi, which he found himself doing as a pastime-

_"Your eyes are golden like the sun,_

_ Bright as broad daylight,_

_ And though my duties bound me elsewhere,_

_ I'll forever be your knight"_

"Steiner?" he lost his train of thought on his poem as a feminine voice called out to him. He turned to find none other than Beatrix, hand to the back of her head, almost as if...

"So you DID write that letter?" she questioned. She stepped closer, still just as usure. "I must admit, you never passed as the poetic kind...or at least the major poetic kind..." she trailed off for a moment.

Steiner figured this would be harder than he thought...

FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX

_"Hello, Freya..." Vivi called out to the female dragoon who had been perched outside the local stores. "how have you been?" He reached out his hand._

_ "As well as you, I suppose," she replied, accepting his hand as she shook it. "Is something the matter? Nothing else has happened to Dagger, has it?"_

_ "No," the black mage shook his head. "But I actually did want to ask you for advice."_

_ "On? Beacuseif it's combat, you already have a knack for it," she chuckled._

_ "No, not that, but thank you," he smiled. "Actually it's..." he was trying to word it without mentioning Steiner for now. "I would like some help trying to...show appreciation...for someone I care about..." he ducked his head, hoping Freya wouldn't read the signs._

_ She stared at him with a somewhat knowing smile. 'His first love' she thought. 'Vivi must really like...' she stared at him again. She knew he didn't show signs of affection for any of the girls, neither had she met their new two recruits. Even if he _DID _like Zidane, she figured he wouldn't go for it, for everyone knew he had his heart set on Dagger. Now that she thought about it, She thought back to Burmecia, shortly after the Festival of the Hunt..._

_ Just as Vivi was about to speak again, Freya had come back to reality. She layed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Vivi, I'm glad you came to me, but before I do, let me just tell you that even the simple gestures can mean the biggest of deals." With that said, she grabbed some red roses from a nearby rose bush. "Other than that, follow your own instincts. The real you is the person people really like."_

_ The black mage brought the roses up to his nose. After a sniff, he smiled. "Thank you, Freya," he replied, shaking her hand again, to which she accepted. And with that, he trotted off._

_ Freya couldn't help but smile wide. "Treat him right, Steiner," she whispered before heading to the boat for the castle._

It was around 9 p.m. when Vivi finally made it to the docks with courage the roses from earlier today still in hand. Still trembling he was nearing the fountain when he heard none ther than the clinking metal of Steiner's armour. As he was ready to approach him, he heard another suit of armor which sounded lighter. Immediately, he hid behind a nearby bush. It had been a good thing he didn't bring his staff. Otherwise, he would have been noticed.

From his distance, he could see them (the other armor had been Beatrix...why? yet he couldn't hear. Although from the movements they were making, he was staring to panic on the inside as the two knights were seemingly nervous around one another. 'But...I thought...I...'.

His thoughts were interrupted as they both seemed to be laughing and hugging. Vivi couldn't take anymore. With watery eyes, he let the flowers and card (which he figured would be nice with the flowers) drift to the floor as he snuck off.

Though his torso ached, he kept running until he made it to the other dock across the town. Once he felt enough space, he stopped to catch his breath. Shaking, he knew no one was around to hear him talking to himself. "I...I thought he...he...cared..." And with that, he sat down at the edge of the dock staring at his reflection. "I guess I'm not good enough for him...let alone anyone..." he whispered.

The only sound that could be heard was Vivi crying.

FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX

"I can't believe it..." Beatrix grimaced.

"I guess we both misunderstood." Steiner replied with a sheepish grin. After a few seconds, both began to laugh.

"My goodness, we're both idiots, aren't we?" she chuckled. "I mean, you're alright for a friend, but honestly...i just don't see us..."

"Understandable," he smiled, holding up a hand. But for once, Beatrix found herself doing the unthinkable as she hugged him. He shrugged, thinking it was nothing more. After a few more seconds, they broke apart.

The female knight happened to notice the piece of paper in the Steiner's hand. "Dare I ask then who YOUR note is for?" she asked with a slight mischevious grin.

He rubbed the back of his head as he thought of what to tell her. "Let's just say...another person has captured my heart...and I was hoping to express my feelings for them through this note."

Noticing he said 'them' rather than 'she' meant that it was a 'he'. "Understandable", she remarked. As he passed her the note, she glanced it over three times before smiling. 'Whoever he's giving this to really is lucky...guess this lug is poetic at heart'. Nodding towards the castle. "Go after them." And with a salute, he was gone. After a safe distance was made between them, she shook her head. "But Gaia forbid if it's that monkey-teen, you're wasting your time." She mumbled. And with that, she was gone.

But not before she noticed a puddle of tears with a note and some roses lying next the it. Hoping it wasn't another note addressed to her, she opened it, and was shocked to find the contents:

_ Steiner,_

_ I really like you a lot. And not just like...'like', like. I'm not good with words, but you're the one that keeps me battling when i feel I'm weak. The sight of you makes me happy when I'm sad. I know it might be too early to say this, but you make me feel whole._

_ I hope you still like me, too_

_ Vivi_

At th sight of this, she gasped. 'Oh dear' she thought. 'That poor black mage. He must've seen us together and got the wrong idea.' With that, she rushed off back to the castle.

From another few feet away, Eiko, who still expected Zidane came out of hiding and sighed. "Well...i just made things worse. But at least that finally answers who Vivi dreamed about...I knew I should've never written that letter..." With that, she hopped into the nearby boat back to the inn.

FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX FFIX

The majority of Alexandria had been destroyed by none other than Kuja. And Even though Dagger and Eiko were able to save part of it with Alexander, the Eidolon of Judgement, distress was still lingering as Dagger had lost her voice. From here the party set out to Black Mage Village with the help of the former queen's boat to find answers as to how Kuja convinced some of the mages to join him.

Steiner had not been able to talk with Vivi for almost two days now, and had rarely seen him as well. He wondered if he was still sticking to Zidane just in case. Of course, he still stayed by dagger's side when neccessary.

Once sure she was asleep, he headed for the deck of the boat for some air. In his mind, he wondered if he'd ever be able to tell the black mage of his feelings.

Reaching the deck, he finally found the object of his dreams, staring at the sunset. As he was planning on what to say, Vivi turned around with a squeak. "Mr. Steiner!" he gasped. "I...uh...I better be going..." He began to head for the cabins.

"Vivi, what's wrong?" the knight asked, honestly unaware of the younger male's feelings.

"N-n-nothing...I'm going to sleep," he whispered trailing of again, but not before the knight softly grabbed him.

"Please...did I do something?" Steiner questioned. As Vivi turned away, the other could see tears in his eyes. "Please don't cry..."

"But...y-y-you and Beatrix are together...why should I matter?" he stuttered between sobs.

As Vivi said this, everything clicked. Once more, Steiner grasped the mage by the hand as he stared into the now watery golden eyes. "You were there that night...weren't you?" at the nod, Steiner shook his head. "Vivi, I can honestly promise, a knight's code if you would, there is NOTHING between her and I. There was some confusion but we sorted it out. I promse you." he whispered, cupping Vivi's chin.

"B-b-b-but how do i know that-"Vivi started, but was interrupted by a metal coated finger.

"Here, maybe this would do better as to explaining my feelings for you." He removed his helmet for a moment to reach out a piece of paper. With worn leather gloves, Vivi grasped it gently to read it:

_"Your eyes are golden like the sun,_

_ Bright as broad daylight,_

_ And though my duties bound me elsewhere,_

_ I'll forever be your knight_

_ Your beauty, which lies on the outside and in_

_ gives me the will to fight, _

_ and though your magic can keep yourself from harm,_

_ I'll forever be your knight_

As Vivi finished he couldn't help but smile. Without warning, he jumped into Steiner's arms hugging him. "Oh Mr. Steiner, it's really sweet!" he sniffed. He shook his head again as he spoke. "I'm so sorry for even thinking that you two were together."

The knight chuckled, embracing the hug. "I should apologize, Vivi," he whispered. "I should've found you sooner. I feel like a fool." He thumbed away a happy tear from the mage. "I hope you can forgive me."

Vivi nodded, nuzzling his head under the other's chin. "I think I know what jealousy feels like now...i hate the feeling!" With that, the two laughed.

After catching their breath, Vivi's eyes grew wide. "Yipes! Steiner, i meant to give you this!" Reaching into his cloak for the retrieved letter and flowers, he shyly gave them to the knight, who took them with grace.

As Steiner read the letter, he couldn't help but grin. 'I guess I really AM lucky. As selfish as I seem, if no one can accept THIS Vivi, then no one deserves him.' he tucked the letter into his suit as well as the flowers, thumbing away more happy tears. "Thank you Vivi...that really meant a lot to me." As Vivi blushed, Steiner grinned again, grasping the other's chin as he brought him in for a lingering kiss.

When the need for air became apparent, they roke apart, noticable blushes on both their faces. But just like that, the knight reached into his helmet for another note. "You know" he started, "I never did find the writer of this...abomination of a letter."

Vivi shrugged. "For what's it's worth, though it helped us, it also hurt." A passing by Eiko stopped as he continued. "I wonder who was supposed to wait at the dock and who it was for in Alexandria then?"

Steiner was about to respong again when Eiko came charging full speed to snatch the note. With success, she tore it up, thowing it into the awaiting ocean. "THERE!" she exclaimed. "I knew that would end badly but not like THAT!" With a huff, she trotted off.

After a few seconds of looking in her direction, both lovers shrugged, unaware of the six year old's original intentions. Steiner then grasped Vivi's gloved hand. "Until tomorrow," he whispered, kissing it to which Vivi blushed even more. With that, he retreated to his cabin.

Vivi squeaked with joy. With that, he trotted off, hoping for a goodnight kiss that Steiner was secretly planning anyways.

He couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I assume that the poem wasn't even written before, so hope you guys like the poem as much as the chapter. Again, sorry for skipping events from Disc 2. Read and Comment when you can!**_


	3. Chapter 3: First NightTogether

_**Again, sorry for skipping parts of the story, but there are just parts I feel (with a little twist of my own, of course) would be best suited for Steiner and Vivi. Chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: First Night...Together**

Vivi looked down from the airship as they were nearing the Wind Shrine. It was already moments ago that the other four members took their places at the other shrines. But though they went over the plans a good few times beforehand, he still found himself shaking.

"_Okay, then, it's decided." Zidane started. "Quina and I will go to the Earth Temple, Freya and Amarant will do the Fire Temple," he nodded towards the reluctant pair, still glaring daggers at one another. "Dagger and...Eiko, I guess, the Water Temple..." he muttered with disdain, still recalling Eiko's outburst. "Which leaves Steiner and Vivi to the Air Temple._"

Vivi never hated Zidane, but recalling the monkey-teen snickering at the last duo, he wanted to actually smack him with his staff, knowing he still wasn't fond of Steiner. The only good thing that came out of this was that even for a short time, he'd actually get to be alone with the knight. Just the thought made him happy...and a little scared at the same time. He never had been alone with him yet, and was worried he was going to bore him.

Yet as the thought entered his mind, it left almost as quick as the familiar metal-gloved hand rubbed his shoulder with reassurance. The black mage used all his willpower not to melt on the spot.

"Please do not fret, Master Vivi," Steiner whispered as they began to descend. "Perhaps it is fate….and his dimwitted brain, for which I am grateful for," he added, "that we were chosen to accompany one another." As the knight reached out to clasp the leather glove, ship touched down signaling the group.

Upon landing, Vivi shivered as the wind seemed to pick up by intensity. "W-wow, the wind is strong…" he shuddered.

Zidane could only shrug in approval. "Of course. It's the wind shrine, so it's protected by strong gusts…" he turned to the tiny mage. "Be careful not to get blown away!"

At those words, Vivi's yellow eyes went wide in shock. Steiner, sensing fear, stepped in almost swiftly. "There is no need to worry! Master Vivi, just follow me."

Those words had done well to soothe him as he smiled, still a bit unsure. "O-Okay…" he trembled, stepping behind his secret hero.

Steiner took lead, one step at a time, with Vivi following suit. "See? There is nothing to fear!" the knight reassured. Yet when he stopped and the mage continued, the smaller of the two lost balance. The wind nearly caught him had it not been for Steiner stepping in the way again. "Master Vivi!" he called out, grabbing his hands.

"Well that's a no-brainer!" the monkey-teen reminded them. "You're okay because you're wearing armor." The other two nodded at the comment, and with a smile (and a secret wink from the knight to the mage), the duo set out once again to journey the shrine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the most part, both had lost track of time, as it seemed like hours. But as they felt the winds die down (slightly, at that), they deduced it had reached nighttime, finding a moment to sit behind a large pile of boulders.

"I suppose we could rest here for a bit, seeing as we'll want to save our energy." Steiner replied as he gathered some loose wood. After creating a decent pile, Vivi gathered some energy, casting a hefty Fira spell, setting the wood ablaze.

Once the fire had been created, they sat down beside one another, taking in the warmth. Vivi had now used this time to really take in the sight of his daydreams. Really close-up, Steiner was rather strong-looking, being that the muscles he owned were rather hidden underneath all the armor he donned. His face was currently smudged with bits of dirt, left unnoticed.

Vivi had become so entranced with some battle scars, that he hadn't noticed the knight had been doing his own sight-seeing. The mage's yellow eyes took on a vermillion hue when he neared the fire. He actually took the time to notice Vivi's clothes were rather hand-me-down, even almost as if they were hand made by one of poor craftsmanship (not that THAT mattered anyways). But the knight decided that rather than becoming entranced with the outside, he wanted to know more of his newfound love.

He lifted up Vivi's chin, granting him a smile not known to many. "Master…I mean…Vivi….I wish to learn more about you. If you would, that is…"

Vivi began to turn his head, almost as if in shame. "W-w-why would you want to learn more about me?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Everyone else just runs anyways." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't even deserve to be here with-". He was interrupted with a slow, yet passionate kiss. It had been just like their very first kiss in Burmecia, only lasting longer.

When they broke apart for air, the knight could only smile down. "I would've been gone long ago, had I truly feared you….please…." he whispered.

The tiny mage could only break into a wide grin as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure where to begin. "Hmmmm…..hey I know!" and with the snap of a finger, two stories unfolded.

As their stories were told, Steiner learned more about Vivi. Though as Vivi mentioned his "grandpa", Quan, the knight wondered if he, or anyone else, would have the heart to help Vivi understand Quan's true intentions, especially after they found the journal revealing so some time ago. In the end, he figured he cared for the mage too much as he kept his mouth shut. He would have to remember to smack Zidane, as he was sure the monkey-teen would be the one to let it "slip". He even found himself shocked, though not too shocked when Vivi mentioned a past incident.

"There was this one time," the mage recalled, "when Grandpa sprinkled some powder on me. It really smelt like pepper, but then he told me it was repellant for when I went into my bath…especially since I bathed in the pond full of bugs. And it really worked! Oh how I miss those warm baths!" Vivi smiled as he hugged himself, recalling the 'bubbling warm baths' in the memories.

'All the more reason NOT to destroy those wonderful memories for him' Steiner thought, putting on a smile for him.

And just as much, the mage learned more about the knight. The knight turned out to be less popular among others when he was younger. "I had been tormented when I was young." He mentioned. "Most would believe being of the upper class, one would have it all, but sadly, that wasn't the case." He even presented a scar along his neck ("I earned it from a scuffle," Steiner remarked. "I suppose I was just as much of a troublemaker as well.").

"However," he included. "around my pubescent years, when I was still searching for myself, I came across a scuffle one day as it was none other than the king being attacked that day." Vivi could only gaze in awe as the knight continued his story. "Then out of nowhere, his fellow, brave knight arrived nearly from nowhere, sheathed his sword and struck down the criminal." He rubbed the back of his neck as he realized Vivi had been the only person he had ever really voiced his past to. "And seeing as how the brave knight earned the respect of others, I had become devoted since that day to turn myself into the man I am today!' Vivi could only clap at the story, secretly thanking whoever was responsible for helping Steiner on the path of knighthood.

Eventually, the mage began to yawn and rub his eyes. Seeing the tiredness, Steiner incher towards him, trying his hardest not to scare him, as he gently wrapped his arms around the small body.

Vivi could only comply as he happily snuggled into the armor. "Thank you, Mr. Steiner…"

The knight quirked an eyebrow. "For what, may I ask?"

"…..for being the one who cared…..for being the one who likes me….for me…" Vivi croaked, a tear falling down.

Worried, the knight wiped said tear from his face. "What troubles you, love….?" It took him a moment to realize le let the word 'love' slip. Then again, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it.

Vivi sniffled. "I-I don't w-w-want to imagine life without y-y-you….I d-d-don't want to die like the other mages…..at least not yet…."

Steiner hadn't even thought about that until now. 'Curse the finite lifespan of a mage' he scowled in his mind. He cupped Vivi's cheek, causing the smaller of the two to take notice. "Vivi, I will make you a promise." Steiner started. "I may not be a pure being of magic, so perhaps I can't create miracles, but I will do ANYTHING and everything in my power to keep you from harm." He caressed the other's cheek once more, placing a kiss. "And even if I can't keep you to myself, selfish as it may seem, then I will stay by your side until we must part."

Surprisingly, Vivi felt a bit better. Perhaps it was because the knight wasn't making impossible promises. He was making the ones that were more likely to come true. "Thank you, Steiner….." he whispered as they once more shared a kiss before resuming their snuggling position. As he used a Sleep spell to help him catch some sleep, he actually found himself voicing the three words he dare didn't tell Steiner until he felt ready.

"I love you."

Once Steiner had been sure the spell took effect, he gently kissed Vivi once more before preparing a Sleep spell on himself (It was a miracle, _maybe _a coincidence that he could only cast spells when around Vivi. Maybe he'd never know) but not before uttering feelings of his own:

"I love you too…."

_To be Continued…._

_I might've mentioned the small fight against the Wind Guardian, but then I figured 'End this chapter happy'. And so I did. Oh and I almost forgot: no guarantees this will end happy. That's still TBD…_


End file.
